


HPSS 小甜饼5-3

by 523622zt



Category: Book - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hpss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/523622zt/pseuds/523622zt
Summary: #我又回来了“嗯哼。。”还未等斯内普再喷毒液，哈利就又低头吻上了那两片薄唇。将口中的酒渡入，强行闯入牙关，入侵者在温热的口腔内肆无忌惮的横扫舔舐着，无法吞咽的酒液从唇齿间溢出，染湿了衬衫，划出一道暧昧的痕迹。无力阻止那双下滑的双手，急促的喘息着，禁欲已久的身体根本禁不起任何的撩拨。哈利低头盯着眼神迷离的黑发男巫，眼中的绿光就如一匹看到猎物的饿狼，白色衬衫被彻底解开，露出大片苍白的肌肤，墨绿色的沙发与黑袍在身下铺开，更是映衬了那白皙莹润的修长身躯。哈利放纵的将自己埋入爱人的胸膛，呼吸间充斥着魔药教授特有的魔药清香。牙齿轻咬上那殷红，一手掐弄着，一手往下滑，握住了那啥（出戏吧），故意捏了捏，满意的听到了一声压抑在喉间的呻吟声。着迷的望着平时苍白的皮肤被淡粉色一点点的渲染，手下的动作加快，指尖顺着缝隙划过，恶劣的摁了摁。斯内普只觉眼前白光一闪，闷哼一声，脊背微微弓起，身体不受控制的轻轻颤栗着。魔杖早就被哈利丢到一边，体型与力气不占优势的可怜教授早就落入了一只名叫哈利-波特大灰狼的陷阱。哈利一手揽住瘫软着的人，在他的蝴蝶骨上描绘。另一只沾着白浊的手指深入那从未被人探测过的领地，哈利忍着蓬勃的欲望，为身下人开拓。黑发黑眼的男巫脸上早已没有了平常的冷漠，眼中的迷茫让他呈现出一种以往从未有过的脆弱之态。“唔—别，等等”似乎是哈利碰到了某一点，甜腻的呻吟不自觉的从身下人的嘴角泄出，这让他备受鼓舞，附上那紧紧咬着的，鲜血淋漓的双唇，哈利一个挺身，整根没入爱人的体内。惊叫被那炽热的舌尖给堵住，斯内普感觉自己就如海浪中的小船，初始的痛感过后，陌生而又强烈的快感顺着脊髓蔓延开来，他能做到的只是让自己努力不发出丢人的声音。浑浑噩噩的，不知道时间，最后模糊记得的只有那双澄澈的绿眸中的欢欣与自己低声的呢喃：“哈利”当斯内普再次醒来，已经是第二天上午，全身上下的骨骼叫嚣，感觉就好像中了无数个钻心剜骨。迷茫的瞪大双眼，昏迷前的画面一幅幅闪现，包括自己后来压抑不住的尖叫与克制不住欲望时的丢人模样。面色苍白的坐起，他的内心满是惊慌，救世主，莉莉和那该死的波特的孩子，他本应该找一个像他妈妈一样漂亮的女孩共度一生，而不是喜欢上自己这个不讨喜，年龄能当他爸爸的蝙蝠！咒骂了一声，斯内普试着下床，但他过于高估了自己的身体素质，仅仅十六岁的身体在经历过酗酒和激烈的性事后已经完全到达了极限。勉勉强强扶着衣柜站稳，挪动到厕所。自己身上虽然被清理干净，但扎眼的红色吻痕和一些淤青依然存在，映衬在白皙的肌肤上更显狰狞，印记从裸露在外的皮肤一直延伸到黑色的睡袍底下，让人浮想联翩，配上此时的少年面孔，简直就是在散发一种“来欺负我呀”的，让人忍不住想要征服的气息（当然，关于这点，教授毫无自觉）
Kudos: 12





	HPSS 小甜饼5-3

一直看的都是清水文，第一次写肉


End file.
